totaldominationnuclearstrategyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Sector Security Units
Elite Sector Security are units in your construction menu as they battle against any invading enemy units that dare try to raid/invade your sector. These units can be repaired instead of being taken to the infirmary. The recently released bot can repair Units in the sector that has been damaged after battle. All of them are designated as defensive. They can't leave the sector and purge infested sites or others and they will be built in a blink of a eye. Units EMS-72 Repair Bot Max Allowed: 5 Defense Bonus: +100 Requirements: 1,000 Crystals Description: The EMS-72 Repair and Medical Aid Unit is an unarmed robotic system capable of autonomous feild repairs and medical support for all your Elite Sector Security and Extractor Rig. The more REPMED bots you have, the faster your Elite Sector Security units can return to battle. "Hyperion" Helijet Max Allowed: 6 Defense Bonus: +50 Requirements: 800 Crystals Description: The short-range "Hyperion" helijet gives your Sector that extra defensive "oomph" that only close air support can provide. Though small and maneuverable, this baby has enough firepower to blow holes in mountains instead of flying over them. The Helijet can be fixed within 2 hours of sustaining damage, or instantly repaired by friendly Commanders. Statistics Offense: 0 Infantry Defense: 200 Armored Corps Defense: 200 Artillery Defense: 200 Air Defense: 200 Raid Resource Capacity: 0.0 Maintenance Cost: 0.0 Credits per hour Speed: 0 km/h Construction Time: 0 "Eris" Field Gun Max Allowed: 10 Defense Bonus: +50 Requirements: 600 Crystals Description: Your weapon of choice for making those craters on your artillery line into much bigger craters. With its sleek look and 2.7 Exajoule Armalon Mass Driver, the mere sight of this field gun in your Sector will raise your soldiers' morale! These guns saw perimeter defense service on recently colonized planets during their heyday, and were designed to be fixed within 2 hours of sustaining damage or instantly repaired by friendly Commanders. Statistics Offense: 0 Infantry Defense: 150 Armored Corps Defense: 150 Artillery Defense: 150 Air Defense: 150 Raid Resource Capacity: 0.0 Maintenance Cost: 0.0 Credits per hour Speed: 0 km/h Construction Time: 0 "Cronus" Temporal Tank Max Allowed: 10 Defense Bonus: +50 Requirements: 500 Crystals Description: Fluxing to different discrete moments in time and back again millions of times per second, the Cronus tank is virtually indestructible. Existing in a slightly transparent temporal haze when its armor is activated, it hardly seems real (until it opens fire). The tank can be fixed within 2 hours of sustaining damage, or instantly repaired by friendly Commanders. Statistics Offense: 0 Infantry Defense: 125 Armored Corps Defense: 125 Artillery Defense: 125 Air Defense: 125 Raid Resource Capacity: 0.0 Maintenance Cost: 0.0 Credits per hour Speed: 0 km/h Construction Time: 0 PD-8 "Atlas" Max Allowed: 10 Defensive Bonus: +50 Requirements: 400 Crystals Description: Used to support combat engineering units, it's been reported that a pilot experienced enough with this exo-suit can defeat even a Light Tank! Can be automatically repaired in 2 hours or fixed instantly by your Friends. Max 10 allowed. Statistics Offense: 0 Infantry Defense: 100 Armored Corps Defense: 100 Artillery Defense: 100 Air Defense: 100 Raid Resource Capacity: 0.0 Maintenance Cost: 0.0 Credits per hour Speed: 0 km/h Construction: 0 PD-13 "Cockroach" Max Allowed: 5 Defensive Bonus: +50 Requirements: 5000 Uranium, 5000, Titanium, 5000, Credits Description: Only three things wre indifferent to the nuclear apocalypse: Twinkies, cockroaches, and the PD-13. It takes part in all defensive battles in your Sector. Can be automatically repaired in 4 hours or fixed instanly by your Friends. Max 5 allowed. Statistics Offense: 0 Infantry Defense: 50 Armored Corps Defense: 50 Artillery Defense: 50 Air Defense: 50 Raid Resource Capacity: 0.0 Maintenance Cost: 0.0 Credits per hour Speed: 0 km/h Construction Time: 0 PD-72 "Juggernaut" Max Allowed: 10 Defensive Bonus: +50 Requirements: 600 Crystals Description: A horrific killing machine that wreaks havoc upon haplass Enemies that dare to invade your Sector or steal resources from you. Can be automatically repaired in 2 hours or fixed instanly by your Friends. Max 10 allowed. Statistics Offense: 0 Infantry Defense: 150 Armored Corps Defense:'''150 '''Artillery Defense: 150 Air Defense: 150 Raid Resource Capacity: 0.0 Maintenance Cost: 0.0 Credits per hour Speed: 0 km/h Construction Time: 0 Category:Units